Reichtangle
}} Reichtangle |nativename = Reichteck |imagewidth = 300px |caption = Guten tag Polen! |image = reichtangle2.jpg |government = Totalitarian monarchy Another Nazi Totalitarian Dictatorship (like my father a cheat) with many anschlussed countries. |language = German |type = (Kriegesform Kaiserreich) |capital = Berlinball |founded = ???? |ended = ???? |intospace = Maybe, but can into anschluss |status = Probably alive by anschlussing,but nobody saw him yet |affiliation = Germanyball |religion = Catholicball Protestantball |friends = Best friend Nazi Germanyball EUball Ottomanball Faceblock (Sometimes) |enemies = Anyone who opposes (except for Omsk bird) ANSCHLUSS!! Faceblock |likes = Anschluss Merkelreich Wörk |reality = Fourth Reich |personality = Anti-Slavic Anschluss,Evil,Creepy |notes = Largest cityball: Londonball (sooner or later) |hates = Das Universum! Alles und Juden! ( The Universe! Everything and everyone!) |bork = Anschluss Anschluss, Guten tag Guten tag |food = Countryballs |onlypredecessor = Germanyball |predicon = Germany }} Reichtangle (German: Reichteck) is the countryball character representing the future Viertes Reich, or just a tall rectangle version of German Empireball. On /r/polandball, Reichtangle is only the Fourth Reich while the Second Reich is a normal ball. However, everywhere else, Reichtangle can be used to represent both. He is a tall, slender character with small white dots for eyes. He tends to loom over his peers and thoroughly creep them out. He's very stärk but tends to prefer to "play" with the other countries. This, though, tends to end in Reichtangle "breaking" his "toys". Many think of Reichtangle as "evil" but, really, he's just like a patriot, serving his country. History Reichtangle was probably created after the split of Nazi Germanyball (The products were East Germanyball, West Germanyball, and Reichtangle) Reichtangle Now Some scientists have speculated that he might be an being emanating from Germanyball and the EUball, and also coming from the Fourth dimension, thus explaining his anachronistic and otherworldly appearance. When he awoke to the modern world he sought out his successful father Germanyball and helped him (possibly with metaphysical powers) shape a new persona: EUball. It MUST be noted that said persona, while dominant now, may occasionally hallucinate seeing the Reichtangle in the mirror... and it is subtly believed that, someday, EUball may fall asleep... and never wake up. How to summon Reichtangle There is a game based on this by Wassuper26. It is scientifically proven Reichtangle can be summoned by annoying Germanyball. The best way to do that is asking him for anything until he can no longer take it. Another way to summon Reichtangle is by not paying your debts to EUball. Eventually, he will be forced to reveal his true self become Reichtangle to force you to pay up. However, you may end up summoning Merkelreichtangle if you use the EU to summon Reichtangle. Flag Color Relations Family * Germanyball - Vater * Austriaball - Somewhat aunt * Naziball - Grandvater und cultist who worships mich as Gott und Vaterland (I might have been created from him) * EUball - Ja baby... I'm back to Anschluss some homophobic Untermensch Friends Reichtangle was not a particularly skilled socialite. But he managed.... sometimes.... * Omsk bird - Mein ONLY beste freund... * Ottomanball is a goot Kebab freund dat hates everyone mei hate and can into oil. * Austria-Hungaryball - Gib Ossteritch hates mein enermies too. Enemies * UKball - They were good friends until Belgium got between them. They still get along, though. * Franceball - Natural enemies. I Kinda like his father/mother, but they fight a lot... Stepfather/Stepmother...Anchluss victim * USAball - Vy did Ich even vanted to get ze alliance with Mexicoball... * Canadaball - Ich will get you fur Vimy... Wait, you like Anschluss? I have another friend! * Portugalball - Yuo idiot ally of UKball... * Belgiumball - Yuo have not many clay, yuo just worthless shortcut into Frankreich...Another anchluss victim * Netherlandsball - Yuo are a part of the shortcut to France, sayings thanks to Schlieffen!Another anchluss victim * Russian Empireball - Yuo pay me and Ich let you leave. * Polandball - Favorite anchluss victim. *Other anchluss victims such as Luxembourgball, Switzerlandball, Austriaball, Czech Republicball Quotes *"Guten tag ..." *"Reich zeit!" *"Bitte." *"Anschluss?" *"Hallo" *"Me big" *"Kill Kill" How to draw *Drawing Reichtangle is simple: *# Divide the rectangle in three rectangles (don't take them apart). *# Color them black '''(for the top), '''white (middle) and red (for the bottom) *# Draw the eyes (it has to be tiny eyes) and you are finished. Gallery Artwork Old_2015_untitled_by_leolevahn-dbviko9.png Reichtangle.png What's tallest?.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png KSmkGGR.png A5JXZ0l.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Reichtangle with a Helmet.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Comics Dimensions.jpg Lego is Anchluss.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg A6dWFVz.png Reddit AaronC14 StareDown.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Suprise anslush.png Reich.png|Willkommen zur Endzeit. Comics-country-ball-britain-english.jpg 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png K9kNOnB.png HhpFaQB.png 3MXobUk.png WW1 July '14.png GNEGs9J.png YxL6dNH.png 2zYuDBH.png CIRtBGA.png 60hfhy5.png Squirl comic.png 'difY7rG.png|Of "spooky" 'aUKASy4.png 3aUStp5.png 'pEqSpSN.png 12279202 986715951370210 4348325871531581602 n.png Omskreich.png 1c6iNhJ.png France German Empire Reichtangle - ANSCHLUSS.jpg What is Line.png Reichbusters.png Ordnung muss sein.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Polan Hiding Again.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Sweden's Army.png Austerity.png ISIS and Germany.jpg Gross Dushland.png Waffles.png 12 Days of Christmas.png History Repeats.png Fun Hobbies.png Hhb.png Dimensions.jpg See also *Facebook page *Own subreddit *Fourth Reich on Wiki es:Reichtangle pl:Reichtangle ru:Рейхугольник zh:德意志方片 Category:Germanyball Category:Europe Category:Empire Category:Countryballs Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Future Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Ř Removers Category:Butchers